Breakfast
by MrsRomanReigns
Summary: You and Roman are the new power couple so your schedules are pretty much jammed. But now you have some time off and you two finally get to hang out and spend time with each other... Sorta.


Hey guys, this is my first Fanfic ever! Hopefully you'll like it. Here's a brief summary: You and Roman are the new power couple so your schedules are pretty much jammed. But now you have some time off and you two finally get to hang out and spend time with each other... Sorta.

From the moment you and Roman began dating, he vowed to you that he'd make breakfast every morning. Today, he made your favorite, 6 strawberry cheesecake pancakes with strawberry syrup. You nearly die from its intoxicating bouquet as you enter the kitchen wearing one of Roman's shirts with no panties underneath, your hardened nipples exposed. "It smells amazing in here." He looks over at you, reaching across the counter, kissing your lips gently. "You look beautiful this morning." He looked into your eyes, making you blush very hard. "Thank you. You look handsome as always." You took a bite out of the fluffy pancakes, falling in love with the strawberry goodness. You hear Roman laughing a little. "Why are you laughing at me?" You turned to him with a face full of pancake. "You're so adorable when you stuff your face." His bright smile making you melt inside. "Where are you going today? Will you be busy?" Propping yourself up into the seat to get more comfortable. "I won't be doing anything. We really need to go grocery shopping." he says as he reaches for the notepad and a black pen. "Can we wait until we get paid? I have no money left. I mean I have a few bucks but that's not gonna last us for a while." You say as you're finishing up the last bit of pancakes left on your plate. "Alright, fair enough. I guess we'll wait." He takes your plate and places it in the sink along with the rest of the dirty dishes.

"You're on dish duty this week Y/N." He says teasingly. "But babe, I was on dish duty last week." the announcement making you pout. "I know, I'm just messing with you, hun." He says. "Vince has me on a tight schedule. It's pretty wild. I've done 7 events, 4 meetings, 3 signings and 4 business dinners. I don't even have time for the gym! My muscles are getting mushy" He frowns, making you giggle. Roman's phone rings, "It's probably Carrano." He sighs and answers the call, "Hello?" He goes over to the couch and lays down. "Hey Roman, it's Carrano. I need you to do a shoot for the upcoming issue of WWE Magazine. I also need Y/N to do a shoot for Fitness Magazine." Roman's eyebrows rise when he hears the news. "Really? That's amazing! When is this gonna go down? We need time to tone up." You walk over to the couch and plop on top of him, starting to rub his arms and chest. "Is 2 days enough?" He places his hand on your thigh and gently squeezes, your hands sliding up his tank top and taking it off, tossing it on the floor. "2 days is totally fine! Thank you so much, Mark. Bye." He hangs up and sets his phone down.

"Y/N guess what? We have a photoshoot coming up!" He smiles as he caresses your thighs and tries to slip his hands up your shirt to cup your 32DD sized breasts. He loved touching your breasts. It made it gooey on the inside. You held his hands in place "That's great. But-" He cuts you off with many kisses. "Y/N we have 2 days to tone up. My girls are getting too soft.", referring to your lovely breasts. He takes his hands from under your shirt. Your hands start to caress his beautifully toned body, trailing down to his waistline. He rests his hands behind his head, with all of his attention on you. You look at him with an innocent face as you start to feel on his cock. His face lights up a little as he feels your hand. "Kitty's in the heat." You say biting your lip as you start to fondle his cock through his shorts. "Does kitty want to play?" His cock hardening by the second. "Kitty wants to play." You start to kiss him deeply. He kisses you back and sits up, lifting and carrying you to the kitchen. He sits you onto the counter and he starts kissing you passionately. A gentle moan escapes from your soft lips, causing him to growl.

Your fingers intertwine with his luscious long hair, tugging gently as your tongue viciously fight for 1st place. He bites your bottom lip as he pulls away from the competitive kiss. His kisses trail along your jaw line and your neck. He knew your neck was one of your sweet spots so he started teasing you with bites of all pressures. Your legs are wrapped around him. He slowly takes off your top and start pinching and flicking your nipples. You feel your pussy getting wetter with each pinch and you start to touch and tease your clit. Roman stops you, "Kitty has to wait for daddy." He continues to pinch your nipples between his finger. "Mmm.. Roman. Don't make me wait." You bite you lip a little and close your eyes. The sound of your voice makes his cock throb and rise. "How bad do you want daddy's cock?" He starts rolling your clit between his finger while taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking a bit rough, then releasing it with a popping sound and doing the same with the other. "I want your cock so bad." It sounded like music to his ears. He loved when you told him how much you wanted him. You feel his middle finger slowly slide into your wet cunt. When he reaches your G-Spot, he tickles it, making your hips and knees buck. He takes his finger out and puts it in your mouth, making you taste yourself.

"How does that taste, baby?" He sticks 2 fingers in this time, making you moan a little. "Tastes good." You start to play with your nipples. "Is kitty ready for daddy's cock?" You nod and he picks you up, taking you to the bedroom and throwing you on the bed. You knew he liked his pleasure first so you crawled to the edge of the bed and pulled down his shorts. His beautiful, thick, 8-inch cock sprung up. "Daddy's cock is ready, baby." He runs his fingers through your hair. You take his cock into your soft hands and start stroking. He groans "Ah, fuck." He starts to flush a little. You then spit on his cock and take it into your mouth, a low growl forms as you pleasure his cock. Your tongue piercing driving him wild. "Do you like having daddy's cock in your mouth?" He moves your hair out of your face and pulls it back to start fucking your face. "Mhm." His cock tasting sweet. You look into Roman's beautiful grey eyes and say in a sweet voice "Yes daddy I love having your cock in my mouth" He gives a smirk as you slowly place your mouth back onto his hard cock "Mmm.. Yeah like that baby." He bites his lips as a deep groan grows in his throat. He takes cock out of your mouth and brings you up to him, his hands caressing your sides.

You rub his chest as he kisses you lightly. His hands give your ass a nice squeeze as he bites your neck, causing you to moan out. He pushes you back gently onto the bed and turns you over on your tummy, laying down on his tummy with your butt in his face. You feel Roman's teeth pinch your cheeks. He spreads them and you feel the cool air tickle your hole. You giggle. Roman licks his thumb and starts to massage your tight hole. "Do you like that, baby?" His finger pressing on your rear opening. "Yeah." He moves his thumb and while your cheeks are still spread apart, he replaces it his tongue. His tongue starts to lick and tease your asshole. Chills and goosebumps are sent all over your body. You moan softly as you try to raise your hips to meet more of Roman's tantalizing tongue, but he holds you down. "Daddy didn't say you could move, now did I?" Smacking your ass hard enough for a red hand print to brew on your cheek. "Answer me!" Sounding a little more demanding as he spanked you again. "N-No, daddy." The stinging pain quickly turning into pleasure as he went back to licking you up. 5 minutes into Roman pleasing you, the moans that have been released has his soldier standing at attention. "Are you ready for me?" He starts stroking his cock as he came up to your neck, breathing onto it. "I'm ready for you." You whispered as he got behind you and took his 8-inches and slowly pushed it inside of your ass. He groans.

"Fuck, Y/N. You asshole's so tight." He lifts your leg and starts to fuck your tight little hole. "Oh my gosh! Your cock feels so good. FUCK ME!" He then turns you over on all fours and grabs a handful of your hair, burying your face into the pillow before taking his cock and ramming it into your wet cunt. Your moans are muffled as he starts to fuck you viciously. "Ahh, Roman!" He starts to pull and tug on your hair while pumping himself inside you, loving every second of it. You loved when Roman dominated you. They way his body towered over your. He loved to hold you down and watch your squirm at the pleasure of his cock. His hands start to come down on your ass, spanking you with no remorse. You moan out while he brutally fucks your brains out. He takes a handful of your breasts and squeezes them as he bites down on your neck. A moan escapes. "Oh, Roman!" Your pussy began to tighten up on his cock. He knew you were about to the come so he slowed down just to tease you. You groan and look up at him, he's smiling like a little bastard. He kisses you whilst pulling out, you shudder. "You little bastard." chuckling to yourself. Suddenly, he inserts two fingers inside of you, taking you completely by surprise. You gasp, this new assault breaking through the numbness around your brain. "Feel this, feel how much your body likes this, Y/N. You're soaking just for me." There is awe in his voice. He moves his fingers in and out in quick succession. You groan. And his fingers are gone... And you are left wanting. He lifts you gently, pushing your face down onto the bed.

"I'm going to take you now. You can come." He murmurs. And he's inside of you, quickly filling you. You moan loudly. He moves, pounding into you, a fast, intense pace against your aching pussy. The feeling is exquisite, raw and debasing and mind-blowing. You senses are ravaged, disconnected solely concentrating on what he's doing to you. How he's making you feel that familiar pull deep in your belly, tightening, quickening. NO . . . And your traitorous body explodes in an intense, body-shattering orgasm. Oh, Y/N!" Roman cries out loudly as he finds his release, holding you in place as he pours himself into you. He collapses, panting hard beside you, and pulls you on top of him and buries his face into your hair, holding you close. "Oh, baby." He breathes. "I love you so much." He says while rubbing your back. "I love you, too, Roman."


End file.
